Wraiths (Mortal Kombat)
Wraiths (sometimes called Specters or Spectres, Revenants) are demons from the Netherrealm and they are one of the known hostile species in the Mortal Kombat fighting videogame series. The most prominent wraiths are Noob Saibot (formerly known as Bi-Han) and Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi). Summary These creatures are beings who has previously died only to be returned as inhuman warriors and/or dark spirits. Although they still retain memories of their previous lives they had their personalities drastically distorted, much to shock and dismay of those who were once considered to be their loyal friends/families/allies. To make matters worse they still possess combat abilities and skills they possessed in life, coupled with their altered characteristics making them very nasty fighters to deal with. Wraiths are not to be confused with the Undead, who are best described as mere living rotton corpses. These entities wield powers associated with the Netherrealm: shadows and darkness for Noob Saibot and hellfire for Scorpion. So far there is no known human soul who can successfully resist being corrupted into Wraiths: nor are there any known Wraiths who managed to regain humanity on his/her own. To return from Wraiths to humans the spell that turned live beings to Wraiths has to be reversed by external factors under specific conditions, timing and environments (not to mention requiring lots of risks and lucks). History ''Mortal Kombat'' Franchise In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Bi-Han had killed Scorpion (then called Hanzo Hasashi) as the elder Sub-Zero before the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Scorpion was later resurrected by Quan Chi and killed Bi-Han out of revenge, Bi-Han being resurrected as the unholy Noob Saibot. Smoke can be considered as a type of Wraith as well. In his Mortal Kombat (2011) ending, it was stated he was sacrificed to a demon, and returned to the mortal realm as an Enenra, a creature of smoke and vapor. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon 's Konquest Mode, Wraiths appear in Shinnok's Spire, summoning Demon Wards and commanding them to attack Taven to prevent him from reaching the next floor of the Spire. In Mortal Kombat X, the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors following the Outworld invasion have been collected by the sorcerer Quan Chi (as was the part of arrangement made with Shao Kahn: all and any who died during the Outworld-Earthrealm War had their souls to be sent to Netherrealm), following an allegiance between Netherrealm and the emperor Shao Kahn. These souls have been reincarnated into revenants of the Netherrealm, brainwashed with the sole purpose of serving the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Only Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Jax are the known Earthrealm warriors to be revived as humans again. With Quan Chi presumed dead and the God of Earthrealm turning extreme militant, the future of the Wraiths who are left behind do not seem to have bright futures. Known Wraiths *Scorpion (formerly. Can still revert to Wraith momentarily) *Noob Saibot (presumed deceased) *Liu Kang (Alternate Timeline) *Kitana (Alternate Timeline) *Kung Lao (Alternate Timeline) *Sindel *Kabal (MIA) *Stryker (MIA) *Enenra - formerly known as Smoke *Nightwolf (MIA) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) (status unknown) *Jaxson Briggs (formerly) *Sub-Zero (formerly) Gallery maxresdefaultrev.jpg mk_legacy_brotherhood_of_the_shadow_by_esau13-d8x2cm8.jpg Mortal_Kombat_X_Sub-Zero_(Revenant).jpg mortal_kombat_x__enenra_smoke_revenant__by_ogloc069-d9w45iz.png mortal_kombat_9__kabal___revenant__by_ogloc069-daa8dfk.png MKX Sindel 1.png mortal_kombat_x__noob_saibot__klassic__by_ogloc069-d9170lx.png scorpion__alternate_costume___fixed__by_ogloc069-dabxybg.png tumblr_o8p6fnOtco1uw73k8o1_1280.png 1356657_large.jpg mkx_kung_lao_revenant_by_undeadmentor-d92m3r3.jpg maxresdefaultjax.jpg Category:Noncorporeal Category:Hostile Species Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners Category:Dark Forms Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Pawns Category:Revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Assassin Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Teams Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Envious Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Adaptational Villainy